Le problème, c'est (pas) moi!
by LesMaraudeuses1
Summary: Salut, je suis L.E, non pas Lily Evans, L.E soit Lynna Etron. Une gryffondor différente, enfin je pense, de toute façon, je ne dis pas souvent ce que je pense. J'essaye de rester dans la norme même si c'est pas toujours facile. On peut dire que des fois j'ai vraiment l'air d'une dérangée et je le nie pas, je ne suis pas tout à fait normale, mon lit m'appelle,je vous laisse, bye.
1. Qui suis-je ?

**Chapitre1:Moi,moi,moi**

Salut, salut la compagnie, Lynna Lamia Etron pour vous servir. Façon de parler bien sûr. Je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve que la vie est plus compliquée qu'elle en a l'air, non ? Mes amies me disent que je philosophe trop, mais je n'en n'ai rien à foutre je fais ce que je veux c'est ma vie, donc mes choix. Je vous explique un truc, je suis assez, voire très, instable sentimentalement. Et je peux changer d'avis si vite que vous n'auriez pas le temps de dire Quidditch. Sinon, rien de spécial chez moi à part mon caractère contradictoire, que j'adore soit dit en passant. Je vous fait un rapide topo si vous voulez me cerner :

Lamia a une forte personnalité, bien que secrète et relativement complexe, mélange de spontanéité et de réflexion . Son comportement n'est pas toujours en adéquation avec ses paroles et ses promesses. Tout d'abord, elle déborde de vitalité, est hyperémotive, susceptible et spontanée. Elle est mobile et nerveuse, cultive le secret, entretient le mystère. Il est vrai qu'elle est parfois gênée par un sentiment d'infériorité et qu'elle préfère se taire plutôt que d'énoncer une bêtise. Lamia est une femme parfois étrange, peu ordinaire, qui suit difficilement les voies traditionnelles, encline à se poser des questions, l'esprit toujours préoccupé. Elle s'intéresse au mysticisme, à la psychologie, à la graphologie, aux sciences humaines ou à la parapsychologie. C'est une inquiète qui pense très tôt que la vie n'est pas forcément aussi belle et simple qu'elle le paraît, mais il est vrai qu'elle a une tendance certaine à la compliquer. Elle est à part et se sent différente des autres. Sa pensée est analytique et elle a le sens des détails. C'est ainsi qu'elle saura prendre quiconque en flagrant délit de mensonge, aidée en cela par son intuition et une grande finesse psychologique. Spirituelle, elle pourra néanmoins se montrer mordante, critique, ou s'emportera violemment et sans crier gare ! Forte nature, rarement malade, elle fait preuve de beaucoup de tonus, mais le système nerveux est son point faible. Très travailleuse lorsqu'elle est motivée, elle est autoritaire et ambitieuse. Si elle n'atteint pas les buts qu'elle s'est fixés, elle le fera par procuration, par l'intermédiaire de son compagnon. Enfant, Lamia est un petit tyran : peu facile à manipuler, capricieuse, avec une curiosité toujours en éveil, une mobilité excessive. Elle ne tient pas en place et se montrerait volontiers capricieuse. Parents, apprenez-lui la pondération, la modération en toute chose, ne relâchez pas votre pression, car vous seriez vite dépassés, et l'aventure ou les aventures pourraient surgir trop tôt à votre goût.

Je trouve que mon deuxième nom me décrit le mieux mais je suis loin d'être un tyran ou le suis-je sans vraiment le vouloir. Vous voulez sûrement savoir à quoi je ressemble, sachant que de ma part ce ne sera pas très objectif, donc à vos risques et périls :

Bon par quoi commençons nous ? Par le commencement, de l'allure générale aux détails. Je suis assez grande de taille, j'atteins facilement le mètre soixante-douze pour mes quinze ans, enfin mes quatorze ans et demi (cinq mois pile parce qu'on est le 28 novembre), je ne suis pas grosse ni maigre, je suis mince ( environ 58 kg et j'essaye de rester entre 55 et 60 kg, la moyenne quoi), j'ai une silhouette sportive ( il faut dire que la natation ça sculpte, le tennis et le basket ça aident et le quidditch ça forge carrément), j'ai la taille gap dont je ne suis pas peu fière ( vous savez l'espèce de trou entre les jambes lorsque vous collez vos chevilles), j'ai bien assez de poitrine pour mon âge( peut-être même un peu trop, j'arrive plus à dormir sur le ventre tellement j'ai mal).

Vous voulez la taille ? Bien sûr, je ne suis pas pudique pour deux mornilles, c'est un 90 C. J'ai des hanches normales ni surdimensionnées ni sous-développées ( oui, oui vous ne le savez pas à partir de la puberté, chez les filles, les hanches s'élargissent et la taille s'affine et puis il y a la poussée des seins, je vous est fait réviser vos cours de sciences), je remplis mes pantalons et j'en suis fière.

J'ai des bras assez fins où mes veines sont visibles quand je m'énerve (ce qui arrive assez rarement), et des mains au long doigt fins (ma prof d'arts m'a toujours dit que j'avais des mains d'artiste), j'ai aussi des mollets fins et des cuisses qui ont légèrement grossis lors de ma puberté (et le début de ma dépendance au chocolat) qui m'ont valu le surnom de jambes de baguettes durant mon enfance de la part de ma famille. Mes cheveux sont, euh, assez indécis par rapport de leur nature, des matins ils sont légèrement ondulés presque lisses, d'autres ils sont bouclés surtout vers le bas, et des fois ils sont tellement ondulés que ça fait un effet de vagues. Mais toutefois leurs couleur est affirmé ils sont bruns (châtains foncés *prenez un petit air hautains en lisant* mais pour moi c'est soit bruns soit marron) cependant grâce à mon shampooing à la camomille et au soleil marocain (je vous expliquerais après pourquoi) j'ai toutes mes pointes et quelque mèches châtain clair voire blondes.

Passons à mon visage, l'expression « ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure » va comme un gant à mon nez, je ne le trouve pas moche mais pas particulièrement beau non plus. C'est un nez quoi, un peu long, légèrement courbé, mais ce n'est ni une œuvre d'art ni un concurrent du nez de Rogue. J'ai les yeux imperceptiblement bridés, des yeux « arabes » si vous préférez, avec une quantité phénoménale de cils en haut et le strict minimum( comme les notes de Zoey Miller) en bas, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais de beaux yeux (c'est la parties de mon corps dont je suis le plus fière), ils sont assez grands aussi et avec du mascara ils seront plus beaux encore( selon les dires de Sonny Zenack et Nanny Seller) mais je n'en n'ai aucune envie. Leur couleur varie selon le temps soit il sont ambre( plus proche du noisette que du doré contrairement à Rémus Lupin) soit ils sont brun assez clairs, sans être noisettes tachetés d'ambre.

Mes joues ne sont pas particulièrement grosses ni menues, je suis dans la norme, j'ai les pommettes hautes qu'on distingue mieux quand je souris. Ma bouche, elle d'une couleur rose assez sombre presque grenade, ma lèvre inférieure est plus charnue que la supérieure mais rien de choquant, le cœur de la lèvre (vous savez la partie de la lèvre supérieure qui est généralement arrondi) est pointu chez moi, on dit que c'est mes origines arabes qui ont influencé mon physique et c'est bien vrai.

Bon passons directement à la partie grains de beauté, j'en ai un au coin de l'œil droit, un juste au-dessus de la fesse droite, un dans le cou, un sur ma naissance de ma poitrine, un sur mon épaule droite et deux assez proche sur mon omoplate gauche, un sur ma jambe droite (au niveau du genou vers l'intérieur)et un dans le bas du dos. Voila vous savez [presque] tout de moi physiquement.

Ma vie n'est ni pourrie ni carrément géniale, elle est bien. J'ai une famille composée de mon père, un sorcier anglais pur souche (plus anglais tu trouves pas), ma mère, une sang-pur marocaine et fière, mes parents ne sont pas pro- Voldebidule, ni fixé sur la pureté du sang, la preuve on vit dans un quartier moldu avec quelques Sang-mêlés comme voisins (les jumelles Bennet, India et Olivia).

Mon père est assez grand de taille (1m85), il a des cheveux noirs qui tirent vers le gris par moment et ses yeux, une pure merveille, de grands yeux d'ambre (comme les miens) entouré d'une multitude de cils. Ma mère est une femme d'une taille moyenne (1m62, que j'avais dépassé dès la deuxième année), légèrement ronde (mais rien de bien méchant), elle possède cependant un caractère volcanique (elle peut crier sur n'importe qui, qu'il soit plus grand, plus fort, plus petit et à n'importe quel moment de la journée), elle a de jolis yeux noirs, une petite bouche rose et aucune ride sur le visage. Elle n'a pas une forte poitrine, bien au contraire un petit 90 B lui suffit largement.

J'ai aussi une sœur de deux ans ma cadette, Retha, elle a des cheveux châtains bouclés, les yeux noisettes pétillants de malice et une bouche rosée. Comme ma mère est marocaine nous passons tout les étés au moins une semaine au Maroc, chez notre famille maternelle. Et j'en reviens toujours bronzée et des mèches toujours plus claires.

Ne nous étalons pas revenons à ma vie en Angleterre : je suis en cinquième année et j'essaye de maintenir mes résultat assez haut pour que mes B.U.S.E.s soient réussis avec brio. Je suis à Poudlard, comme vous l'auriez sûrement deviné, à Gryffondor. Le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité une seconde, bien que mon père était à Poufsouffle et ma mère à Serpentard.

Ma sœur, elle a été envoyée à Poufsouffle comme papa, le Choixpeau, là, a hésité entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle mais le goût de la justice de ma sœur l'a envoyé dans la maison des blaireaux, ma sœur est fière et rancunière, tout ce qui se sont moqué de sa maison ont en pâti bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en troisième année.

Mon endroit préférée à Poudlard est la tour d'astronomie, je m'y sens libre, c'est presque aussi bien que la sensation que je ressens lorsque je suis sur mon balai. J'ai découvert les cuisines en deuxième année grâce à Sally Kendall, une Serpentarde de mon année et je m'y rend souvent pour manger.

Bon maintenant que vous connaissez assez, vous allez vivre les aventures de Lynna Etron, Gryffondor spontané et réfléchi, au cœur de sa cinquième année à Poudlard.


	2. Chaptire 1 : Une journée

**Merci de ta review Lune, c'est très encourageant et c'est ma première sur cette fic donc je te dédie ce chapitre ( il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour l'instant), après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidée de dédier cette fiction à The Devil is Lucky, l'un de mes auteurs préféré et amie ;).**

**Chapitre 1** : Une journée

Mon réveil sonna, il était cinq heures moins le quart, du matin bien sûr. Pas que je sois matinale, non, c'est juste une initiative que j'ai prise au début de cette semaine, c'est-à dire hier, lundi. Je poussai les couvertures avec mes pieds, sortis mes jambes du lit et me retrouvais assise sur le bord de celui-ci. Je posais mes mains de part et d'autre de mon corps et me donnais de l'élan pour me lever.

Une fois debout, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, chancelant légèrement, encore les yeux à moitié fermés. J'actionnai la poignée et entra dans la salle de bain, j'allumai la lumière et fis face à mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient pour la majorité en queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches s'en échappaient montrant bien que je viens de me réveiller ou de courir un marathon, au choix.

Je m'aspergeai le visage d'eau froide, j'étais désormais parfaitement (il y a encore un petit doute, toutefois) réveillée. Je me dirigeais vers la douche après avoir rassemblé mes cheveux en un chignon en hauteur. Je me débarrassais de mon pyjama qui se composait d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon rouge sang. Je réglai l'eau pour qu'elle soit tiède, je passais sur mon corps le gant de toilette imbibé de gel à la noix de coco. Je me rinçais à l'eau froide pour me requinquer puis je sortis de la douche dégoulinante d'eau et frissonnante.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, mon chignon difforme toujours sur la tête. J'attrapais des sous-vêtements dans mon armoire, les mit et coinçait la serviette dans la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge. J'attrapais mon uniforme, j'enfilai la jupe en premier, en tenant la poutre de mon lit à baldaquin, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. J'attrapais ma chemise et la mit. Blanche, comme elle était, elle laissait transparaître vaguement la couleur noir de mon soutien.

Cette observation faite, j'enfilai un veston rouge et or, au couleur de ma maison. Que voulez vous, il fit trop chaud pour le pull en laine et trop froid pour la chemise uniquement. Je passais mes chaussettes hautes que j'avais teintées dune nuance rouge sang. Je me promenai en chaussettes dans le dortoir le temps de ramasser mes affaires. Aujourd'hui, on est mardi, alors, alors :

8h-10h Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (aujourd'hui, pratique)

10h-11h Sortilèges (avec le gentil professeur Flitwick)

11h-12h Divination (Qui va bien pouvoir mourir cette année ? Elle ne nous a toujours pas fait sa révélation choc)

REPAS

2h-3h Histoire de la Magie (Même après sa mort, Binns continue de nous ennuyer)

3h-4h Vide (Je pourrai finir mon livre)

4h-6h Cours de potion (Il faut absolument que je réussisse la potion d'aujourd'hui)

7h30-8h30 Entraînement de Quidditch (avec Potter le porc-épic fou de balai)

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'apprécie Potter, je peux même dire que je l'aime bien, quand on est sur la terre ferme et que ses blagues n'ont pas pour but de me ridiculiser.

Je mis mes chaussures (de simples ballerines noirs), attrapais ma cape avec le blason de Gryffondor sur le cœur et réduisis mes livres de la matinée, ainsi que mes parchemins ma plume (et celle de rechange, on ne sait jamais et comme dise les moldus « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir »). J'arrivais dans la salle commune, ma cape dans ma main droite, mon sac sur mon épaule gauche, ma baguette dans la poche de ma jupe.

Une baguette en bois d'ébène, 31,25 cm, ventricule de dragon, inflexible, difficile à manier et puissante, pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

Je déposai mon sac sur le canapé, en sortis mon livre et l'ouvris sur un poème au hasard. Je tombais sur « Le Masque » (vous l'aurai compris [ou pas], l'œuvre dont je parle est le célèbre recueil « Les Fleurs du Mal » de Baudelaire). Je lue le poème une première fois puis le relu en m'attardant vers par vers, le décortiquant, l'analysant, me faisant un schéma mentale de que j'allais retranscrire ce soir sur papier.

Je tirais ma montre d'une des poches de ma cape. Il était six heures quarante-cinq et encore aucun signe de vie de la population gryffondorienne. Je me dirigeai vers les dortoirs des filles de cinquième, car oui il y en avait deux, un où cohabitait Zoey Beler, Abby Chaser, Mary Macdonald et Tally Serney, et le deuxième dans lequel je me trouvais moi, Lily Evans, Alice Prescott et Zoey Miller.

J'entrais dans mon dortoir, m'orientais vers le lit de Lily et la secouais légèrement. Elle marmonna un truc indéchiffrable où je crus discerner le nom de mon coéquipier de quidditch (le porc- épic a donc des effets secondaires).Je réveillais le reste du dortoir et les regardaient avec un certain plaisir (sadique et fière) se battre pour la salle de bain.

Je me dirigeai vers le deuxième et découvris Zoey et Mary sortant de la salle de bain l'une les cheveux mouillés l'autre l'uniforme mis de travers. Je le fis remarquer à Mary, qui me répondit que son état comatique ne l'aidait pas à mettre ses vêtements correctement. Je leur fis la bise et les laissez réveiller les marmottes.

Je partis en suite vers la salle commune pour prendre l'escalier menant vers les dortoirs masculins, pour les réveiller bien sûr, mais soyons honnêtes, parce que je sais que ça va jasait pendant au moins cette journée, et que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, tant que ça ne prenait pas des envergures astronomiquement ridicules. J

e me dirigeai vers les dortoirs des cinquième année. Car oui eux aussi, était divisé en deux, le dortoir des Maraudeurs (les célébrissimes Maraudeurs et leur groupies aussi sauvages que des hippogriffes offensés, parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas suicidaire) et le dortoir des Autres (ce n'est pas méchant car les garçons qui s'y trouvent sont presque aussi drôles que les Maraudeurs) qui se composait de Gabriel Berly, Mason Herman et Austin Lecker.

Je commençais par le dortoir des Autres (on laisse le meilleur pour la fin), je toquai d'abord pour ne pas me trouver devant un spectacle traumatisant pour mes pauvres yeux. Comme réponse je reçus un concert de grognements, je décidai alors d'entrebâiller légèrement la porte et d'y glisser la tête pour vérifier que le champ était libre. Je vis trois formes emmitouflées dans leurs couvertures, et ainsi qu'un désordre dignes d'un champ de batailles (mais faut dire que je suis pire).

Mon sourire sadique rappliqua en vitesse et je ne suis pas une sorcière pour rien après tout. Je sortis ma baguette sans bruit, l'attrapai fermement de ma main droite et murmurai : Aguamenti trois fois de suite vers les trois cibles puis je sortis à une vitesse fulgurante refermant la porte derrière moi. Je guettai leur réaction, derrière la porte de leur chambre, ils commencèrent à s'accuser les uns les autres avant de décider de remettre cette discussion à après le petit-déjeuner.

Mes pieds me conduisirent (aidé de mon cerveau, sinon je serais déjà dans le mur) vers l'autre dortoir. Je toquais ,encore, mais rien ne fit écho. J'ouvris alors légèrement la porte et jetai un coup à l'intérieur. J'y découvris un Peter drapé comme jamais, un Sirius la tête sous l'oreiller, un James les bras pendants du lit et les cheveux encore plus en batailles et un Remus endormi le drap à moitié par terre.

Un sourire prit place sur mon visage, pas un sourire mauvais, non, un sourire attendri, de mère qui regarde ses enfants. Je pris place au coté de Remus et le secouai légèrement.

\- Remus réveilles-toi, allez, il est sept heures.

Je vis alors le Maraudeur émerger lentement en se frottant les yeux et en crachant des choses indéchiffrables. Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement tentant de s'habituer à la lumière qui enveloppait leur chambre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement en me reconnaissant.

\- Lynna ?

Non, c'est Saint Hedwidg déguisé en moi. Mais quelle perpicasité as-tu au réveil, un peu et je te confondrai avec Serena Anderson. Tout ça tartiné d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désabusé. Au lieu de dire ce que je pensais, je lui souris gentiment et lui répondit :

\- En chair et en os.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ma réponse était déjà toute faite dans ma tête : comme tu l'auras remarqué, ou non, je tente de pisté un troll échappé de la brosse à dents de Lily et qui semble s'être réfugié dans les caleçons de Sirius qui sont sous ton lit, voyons. Sans oublier le regard qui criait « Non, mais tu te fous de ma gueule, là ».

Mais vous l'aurez compris je lui répondis que j'étais venu les réveiller car il allait rater le petit-déjeuner. J'entrepris alors de réveiller Sirius qui occupait le lit voisin. Je le secouai par les épaules en le sommant de se réveiller, il me répondit en grognant. Pour la politesse on repassera.

Je glissais alors ma main vers ma baguette quand je me sentis brusquement tirée en avant. Sirius m'avait attrapé les poignets et tiré vers lui, me prenant pour un nounours géant. J'essayais de me défaire de son emprise , mais quelle force ma parole. Je jetai un jet d'eau à la figure de James dans le lit d'en face en espèrant qu'il m'aidera. Quand il se réveilla, il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il faut dire que j'étais enlacée etroitement par son meilleur ami endormi.

\- Aides-moi, dis-je

\- Euh…

Fut tout ce qu'il me répondit. Oui, mon capitaine de Quidditch est assez long à la détente, surtout au réveil. Si je lui envoyé un autre jet d'eau à la figure mmmh… Non je n'ai que 15 ans je ne tiens pas à mourir. Mais faut dire que c'est tentant...

Pas dactions excitante mais la deuxième partie de ce chapitre arrive bientôt... reviews, please ?


End file.
